Hermanos
by meer.klainer
Summary: Cuando Burt no se despierta del coma después de su ataque al corazón, la Agencia de Bienestar Infantil decide colocar a Kurt en una familia sustituta. A Kurt no le hace gracia, pero, afortunadamente, no está solo. Su nuevo hermano está con él,


Hola a todos bueno traigo está historia original de aworldoflies, quien me dio muy amablemente su permiso para yo poder traducirla; en verdad es una gran historia no se arrepentirán de leerla.

Quiero añadir que posiblemente en 2 días más máximo tendré listo el capítulo número 2 de mi primer fic "My Beautiful Distraction" pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil.

Bien ya lo saben yo no soy dueña de Glee, lamentablemente :(

"¿Kurt?"

El chico sentado a un lado de la puerta volteo. Lucía cansado, tenía ojeras alrededor de los ojos las cuales resaltaban con el tono claro de su piel. Will Schuester estaba de pie junto a la puerta mirando un poco preocupado, pero sin embargo, sonriendo alentadoramente.

"Kurt, hay unas personas que desean hablar contigo, ¿Puedes venir por un momento?"

Kurt asintió en silencio antes de volver su atención hacia la figura que reposaba en la cama del hospital. El hombre alto parecía estar durmiendo pacíficamente, pero los muchos tubos que entraban y salían de su cuerpo contaban una historia diferente. Habían pasado 10 días desde que Burt Hummel había sufrido un ataque al corazón y aún no despertaba de coma. Suavemente, el muchacho dio un beso a la frente de su padre antes de cruzar la puerta y salir lentamente. Su postura denotaba fatiga y agotamiento, pero había algo más, algo difícil de describir, algo que se notó debido más a su ausencia que a su misma precedencia; parecía que esa poca esperanza que le quedaba poco a poco lo abandonaba. El hombre parado junto a la puerta puso su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho mientras este pasaba, a cambio de su gesto recibió una pequeña pero agradecida sonrisa.

Afuera, en el pasillo se encontraban dos mujeres esperando, una de ellas tendió su mano para saludarlo.

"¿Kurt Hummel? Mi nombre es Grace Mayfayer, ésta es mi colega Julia Cleever; nosotras trabajamos para la Agencia de Bienestar Infantil. Nos gustaría hablar contigo en un lugar más tranquilo, si es posible."

Kurt tomó su mano, y a pesar de la apariencia de aquél muchacho, Grace Mayfayer se encontró con un fuerte apretón de manos. Ella lo llevó a la final del pasillo, donde se encontraban algunos sofás que habían sido colocados juntos en un intento fallido de crear un rincón acogedor. Las dos mujeres se sentaron en un sofá, y Kurt tomó lugar justo frente a ellas y el Profesor Schuester se sentó a su lado.

Kurt miró inquisitivamente a las mujeres que sacaban de sus una serie de documentos y carpetas.

"Bien Señorita Mayfayer, señorita Cleever ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?"

"Mira Kurt…" Grace Mayfayer dudó "¿Te puedo llamar Kurt, verdad?"

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y la mujer continuó

"Kurt, ¿Nos puedes decir quién se está haciendo cargo de ti?"

Kurt parecía realmente sorprendido por la pregunta, y dirigió una rápida mirada a Mr. Schuester antes de contestar.

"Yo por supuesto ¿Por qué preguntan?"

"¿Quiero decir quién te prepara de comer, quién lava tu ropa, limpia tu cuarto?"

"Como ya lo dije" contesto impacientemente "Yo lo hago. Yo he hecho todas esas cosas desde que mi madre murió, mi papá no cocinaría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello y no hay manera de que yo permita que él lave mis pantalones Versace o mis camisas de seda. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué quieren saber todo esto?"

Las dos mujeres en la mesa intercambiaron una mirada, y la más joven continuó.

"Eso fue lo que llamo nuestra atención, Kurt, tú como menor de edad viviendo solo sin ningún padre o tutor. Me temo que eso está en contra de las regulaciones ¿Tienes familiares, tíos, abuelos, alguien que pueda hacerse cargo de ti?

Kurt negó con la cabeza; no le gustaba hacia donde iba ésta conversación

"Somos sólo mi papá y yo, siempre lo hemos sido. Y no hemos necesitado de nadie más"

Julia Cleever dudó antes de continuar

"Kurt, con tu padre en este estado es obvio que no puede cuidar de ti. Necesitas un tutor que pueda asumir tu cuidado."

"Yo me puedo cuidar solo, muchas gracias" Kurt respondió un poco agitado antes de que el Sr. Schuester tomará la palabra

" Yo con gusto asumiría la responsabilidad de Kurt, si ese es el problema". Will Schuester rápidamente echó una mirada a Kurt, que ya había abierto la boca en señal de protesta. "Kurt es una persona muy gentil y amable, y yo estaría encantado de darle la bienvenida en mi casa."

"¿Y usted es?"

"Will Schuester, Soy el director de Nuevas Direcciones, el coro al que pertenece Kurt en la escuela"

"¿Y usted tiene un documento donde Burt Hummel lo asigne como tutor de su hijo?"

El Sr. Shuester dudó

"No, pero…"

"Entonces lo siento pero en ese caso me temo que no podemos dejar que Kurt se aloje en su casa"

"Bueno, siento interrumpir su pequeña charla" Kurt se interpuso entre ellos "y gracias por la oferta Sr. Schuester, pero estoy perfectamente bien cuidando de mí mismo, no necesito que nadie se haga cargo de mí. Mi papá despertará en cualquier momento y entonces el podrá ir conmigo a casa"

"Kurt…" dijo al Sra. Mayfayer "¿y si tu padre no despierta?"

"Él lo hará, pronto"

Eso no sonó tan convincente como hubiera querido

"Él podría o no despertar. Mientras tanto ¿qué pasara con el taller? ¿De dónde conseguirás el dinero para pagar las cuentas del hospital? ¿Vas a conseguir un trabajo? ¿Serás capaz de poder trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo?"

"¿Entonces que sugieren que haga?" Kurt le preguntó, con la cara enrojecida con la idea de que estas mujeres no lo consideraban lo suficientemente maduro como para cuidar de sí mismo. "¿Van a ponerme en un hogar sustituto o algo así?"

"Bueno, en realidad si"

"No." El tono de Kurt no deja lugar a la contradicción. "No. No voy a ir con una familia sustituta. Yo no voy a compartir una habitación con otros cinco niños que no tienen idea de la importancia del cuidado de la piel. No lo haré. Sr. Shue, dígales que no lo haré, no voy a hacer eso"

El muchacho miró al Sr. Schuester exasperado, el pánico invadía sus ojos. Su habitación siempre había sido su santuario, su refugio seguro. Por mucho que se burlaran, o lo acosaran, su habitación siempre había sido el único lugar donde podía ser él mismo, donde se estaba tranquilo y en paz. De ser enviado a otro hogar, pasar todo el día con otros niños sin tener propia habitación en la cual podía escapar, parecía un castigo que él no merecía.

"¿No hay alguna forma de evitar esto?" Will Schuester miró suplicante a las dos mujeres delante de él. "Kurt es en realidad un estudiante modelo, y es un miembro muy apreciado de..."

"Sr. Schuester," la Sra. Mayfayer dijo: "Entiendo lo que usted está tratando de hacer, y estoy seguro de que Kurt lo aprecia, pero me temo que no podemos cambiar la ley. En ausencia de un tutor para hacerse cargo de Kurt, se convierte en nuestra responsabilidad, y no podemos dejarlo con la primera persona que se ofrece a cuidarlo, por más sincera que se su oferta, estoy segura de que usted entiende. "

Ella lo miró fijamente antes de volver su atención a Kurt.

"Kurt, hemos encontrado una familia que con mucho gusto te recibiría durante el tiempo que tu padre esté aquí en el hospital."

Kurt resopló. Claro que una familia sustituta podría darle su propia habitación, pero todavía se sentía raro ante la idea de que dos completos extraños lo recibieran en su casa y jugaran a la familia feliz.

"Aun así no me ire. No pueden hacer que me vaya. Voy a tener que cambiar de escuela y quiero quedarme en McKinley, Yo...soy feliz ahí".

Will Schuester miró de reojo a Kurt, un tanto sorprendido por la última frase. Kurt afirmando sin rodeos que en realidad estaba feliz en McKinley fue sin duda una mejoría con respecto al año pasado, cuando el muchacho simplemente se había conformado con sobrevivir sus días de clase.

"De hecho, podemos hacer que vayas." Hubo un repentino cambio en el tono de voz de Grace Mayfayer. Ella era una mujer de principios y, aunque claramente prefería que las cosas se arreglar pacíficamente, no había duda de que si no funciona de la manera fácil, podría hacer que todo funcionara de la manera difícil. "Sin embargo, esta familia vive en Kenton. No está tan cerca como tu actual casa, obviamente, pero tan sólo es un viaje de 40 minutos. Así que puedes quedarte en McKinley si así lo deseas."

Kurt se relajó un poco, pero el temor en su rostro seguía siendo evidente.

"Así que esperan que me vaya a vivir con gente que ni siquiera conozco? ¿Tiene otros hijos? ¿Qué pasa si no les agrado? ¿Y si no me quieren? Soy abiertamente gay y orgulloso de serlo, sabes."

Miró a Grace Mayfayer desafiantemenete.

"Te puedo asegurar son personas de mente abierta", respondió la mujer, "y tienen un hijo, que es de tu edad, creo. Él asiste a una escuela privada. Ellos han estado en nuestro programa de crianza por un largo tiempo, y han tomado en varios niños en ocasiones anteriores, y ninguno de ellos se ha quejado de su estancia allí. "

Kurt no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando a la mesa. No sentía que necesitara unos padres de reemplazo que cuidaran de él, pero... por otro lado sería agradable volver a casa y... ser atendido, por primera vez. Habían sido un par de semanas bastante duras, y desesperadamente necesita un descanso, una pausa.

"Kurt... Yo sé que esto es difícil... pero la verdad es que esto es lo mejor para todos los involucrados."

Kurt miró hacia arriba.

"Voy a poder ver a mi papá, todavía?"

Grace Mayfayer sonrió. "Por supuesto. Tú podrás visitarlo tantas veces quieras. Fuera del horario escolar, obviamente."

"Entonces es mejor que tengan un gran armario, porque no voy a dejar todos mis atuendos en casa."

- oOo-

Más tarde esa semana, cuando iban camino a su nueva casa, Kurt sintió la ansiedad se invadir su garganta. Trató de tranquilizarse, pero no funciono, al contrario los nervios crecían cada vez más.

"Así que, ¡aquí estamos!"

Julia Cleever miró de reojo al muchacho sentado a su lado en el asiento del pasajero. Él puso sus hombros rectos y su barbilla alta, pero algo le indicaba, que detrás de esa máscara se escondía todo su nerviosismo

"¿Estás asustado?"

Se tomó un momento antes de contestar, él la miró y respondió.

"No. No, no estoy asustado. Ansioso, tal vez, y nervioso, pero no asustado. Voy a una escuela secundaria pública, no existe nada más aterrador que eso."

Julia no pudo evitar sonreír. Kurt Hummel siempre encontraba el humor en una situación, ella había aprendido mucho de aquel muchacho.

"Ok entonces vamos a conocer tu nueva casa."

En el interior, Kurt estaba agradecido de que Julia no se había referido a esa gente como "su nueva familia" o peor aún, como "sus nuevos padres". Tenía un padre y él estaba muy contento con él, no había manera de que estas personas fueran a ser algo más que una forma de superar un obstáculo legal"

Se bajó del coche y miró la casa. No era grande. Era enorme. Había no menos de 4 coches en el estacionamiento, y aún sobraba espacio para algunos más. La puerta principal estaba flanqueada por seis ventanas a cada lado, y en ambos extremos de la casa, una pequeña torre fue construida (Kurt sonrió para sí mismo cuando se imaginó a sí mismo viviendo en uno de ellos, al estilo Rapunzel), además de otros 2 pisos del edificio de 3 plantas. ¿Una casa tan grande y sólo un hijo? O bien había una gran cantidad de personal o el hijo era un mocoso malcriado con una sala especial para cada uno de sus juegos de Xbox. No podía imaginar por qué la gente rica se molestaría en recibir en su casa a niños sin hogar – tal vez era su forma de "devolver", que en su mente se traduciría en la adopción de un niño pobre y luego dejar que su personal de cuidar de él o ella. Tal vez esto no iba a ser tan malo después de todo...

"Kurt, yo realmente no entiendo por qué la necesidad de traer todas estas cosas." Julia sacudió la cabeza mientras terminó de descargar el maletero. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Oh, ya sabes", dijo sin pensar, "cuidado de la piel, cosméticos, pijamas, ropa, sombreros, bufandas, etc. Sólo lo básico. Voy a traer el resto durante la semana, supongo."

Tomó dos de las maletas y las llevó amablemente a la puerta principal, aunque Julia podría haber jurado que cada una pesaba mínimo una tonelada. Se puso una mochila al hombro y tomó las maletas restantes, sintiéndose como un burro mientras seguía Kurt en el camino a la casa.

"¿Listo?" ella preguntó mientras se encontraban parados enfrente de la puerta."

"Listo" él contestó.

-oOo-

"Kevin! Kevin!"

Barbara Anderson se apresuró hacia la puerta. Rápidamente se miró en el espejo, ajustó uno de sus rizos rubios y acicaló si blusa con cuidado. Sabía que a un chico de 17 años de edad no le importaría su aspecto (a pesar de lucir muy impresionante para una mujer de su edad, a tal el punto que había pasado a ser interesante para los adolescentes), aun así ella quería causar una buena impresión.

"Kevin! Kevin, el chico está aquí, te necesito para cargues su equipaje!"

Llegó a la puerta de entrada, tomando un último y profundo suspiro antes de girar a la perilla y entonces abrió la puerta.

Frente a ella estaba la mujer de pelo oscuro que conocía como Julia Cleever, su persona de confianza en la Asociación de Bienestar Infantil. Y junto a ella se encontraba... un muchacho. Era ligeramente más alto que Julia, con el pelo castaño y sedoso que caía suavemente sobre su frente. Su cuerpo era delgado, como si últimamente no hubiera comido bien, y su piel pálida destacaba con el traje negro que había elegido para aquella ocasión: un jeans ajustados, un jersey de lana y un elegante abrigo color rojo que podría o no podría haber original de Marc Jacobs.

"Hola, Bárbara" dijo Julia alegremente: "Bien él es Kurt; Kurt, me gustaría que conocieras a Barbara Anderson"

Kurt le tendió la mano. "Es un placer conocerla,Señora Anderson."

"Oh, por favor, llámame Barbara, todo el mundo lo hace. A menos que quieras que me sienta vieja, por supuesto." Dedicándole un guiño a Kurt, a él realmente le agradaba está mujer.

"Kevin llevará tus maletas, hemos preparado la torre norte sólo para ti, claro si eso te parece bien. Está un poco separado del resto de la casa, yo pensé que querrías... ya sabes... tener tu propio espacio, un lugar con privacidad"

Kurt solo sonrió, sin saber qué decir, así que decidió observar las impresionantes vistas del pasillo. Había una escalera larga y sinuosa a la derecha, y una pared a la izquierda la cual estaba completamente cubierta de espejos. Espejos largos, redondos, cuadrados y acomodados de forma extraña, todos de diferentes tamaños, encerrados en un hermoso marco cuadrado. Lo cual hacía que la habitación pareciera aún más grande de lo que ya era.

Kurt estaba remotamente consciente de que un hombre flaco y calvo iba a hacerse cargo de sus maletas, así que lo siguió hasta la sala de estar. Oyó a la señora Anderson y a Julia hablar el entre ellas, pero apenas escuchaba lo que decían, su atención se centró en los muebles y las pinturas que estaban en la sala de estar, eran tantos que apenas queda espacio para caminar.

De repente, oyó su nombre.

"Kurt? Kurt, ¿estás bien?"

Volvió la mirada y miró a Barbara.

"¿Le ... ¿le molestaría que me ausente por un momento? Me gustaría asegurarme... de que Kevin... trate mi ropa con el cuidado apropiado."

"Por supuesto, Kurt. Tomá, las escaleras, segundo piso, al final del pasillo, la puerta azul. Esas serán tus habitaciones habitaciones."

Él sonrió agradecido y se dirigió hacia la majestuosa escalera que había visto anteriormente. Estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, que comenzó a subir las escaleras sin siquiera mirar, y rápidamente encontró con alguien que bajaba.

"Wo-how ¡cuidado!"

Miró hacia arriba, algo asustado.

Dos grandes ojos color miel concentraron su mirada en él, parecían abrirse y cerrarse de emoción. Una gran sonrisa se extendía sobre una cara amable, llena de un montón de los rizos más rebeldes que jamás había visto.

"Oh, lo siento, lo siento mucho. Yo...soy nuevo aquí. Soy... Kurt."

Kurt le tendió la mano, maldiciendo a sí mismo. Soy nuevo aquí. En realidad, Hummel, ¿de verdad?

Pero el otro chico no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada.

"Hola Kurt," dijo, mientras tomaba la mano del otro chico. "Soy Blaine. Blaine Anderson."


End file.
